


防线为负

by Agitpunkt



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agitpunkt/pseuds/Agitpunkt
Summary: Beta的李在允看来，金永斌完全没有身为一个Omega该有的性别防线，这让他们的关系有些耐人寻味。
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon, Lee Jaeyoon/Kim Youngbin
Kudos: 14





	1. 【防线：0%】

【私设：1、AO信息素可依靠药物或喷剂完全控制，B可以闻到信息素；  
2、AO的信息素味道在亚文化圈被认为是隐私，欧美地区则较为开放】

“哇，大发，你这‘奔驰车标’不管什么时候看都很震惊啊盒盒盒盒盒盒”李在允有些懵逼地看向声音的源头，是整理待洗衣物整到一半就坐在床上看他脱掉健身T恤的舍友，向阳花一样的soulmate，sf9令人信赖的队长金永斌，  
——同时，也是队内的Omega成员之一。

金永斌看着舍友的腹肌摇摇头笑弯了眉眼，李在允只好看着他像什么都没说一样自然地低下头接着收拾衣服。盯着这人的头顶发旋，他莫名感觉有些气闷，尽量显得自然一点把身体转向另一边，快速换上了睡衣。  
虽然这种情况在他俩间不常出现，但他一直记得金永斌曾经跟他抱怨过，因为自身Omega的体质，不管怎么练依旧只能让身体凸显点看起来十分精贵的手臂肌肉，但腹肌跟胸肌的存在依旧是天方夜谭

——“……早知道不和fantasy们做那种约定就好了，她们一定以为是我太懒了没有练吧”，当时在他面前说话的时候还往上拉起衣角的金永斌看着更衣室内唯一的beta李在允，两边眼睛都笑得要眯起来。  
抛弃掉金永斌的腰侧纹身让人有些嘴唇发干，李在允不由得感慨道这个Omega队长虽然迟钝了点，但果然这一刻真是角度也好光线也好都是那么可爱的程度

金永斌一直都是这个样子，对他不设防的样子。  



	2. 【防线：80%】

“Beta既然可以练到这个程度嘛，那我下次就跟澯熙说作为Alpha的他可得加油才行，不过澯熙就算是一直那个样子也会很好看吧，泳均那样就已经不错了，但不管身材如何，能养成健身的习惯其实就很好了，希望孩子们都慢点长大就好了......”对面的人还在絮絮叨叨个没完没了，殊不知对面李在允的灵魂早已经飘出了九霄云外。

——他想起几年前第一次见到金永斌的时候，那个时候的金永斌还没染上快出道时期的红发，却已经在一众练习生中显得十分耀眼。虽然是个长相不算惊艳众人的Omega（“只是当时而言”李在允在内心补充道），但金永斌的性格却意外地具有领导力，舞蹈实力方面也早就到了可以在老师不在时帮着指导其他练习生的地步。  
李在允和金永斌，两个人本质上确实完全不同。  
李在允本人纯粹是个温吞吞的平凡Beta，因为被别人夸奖是难得一见的好嗓子，加上自己也有兴趣，抱着试试的想法来面试练习生。既然是来FNC，绝大多数的练习生都是想着做乐队站上舞台，谁知道最后被扔去当舞团预备役也完全是意料之外。不过从性格来讲，初来乍到，对金永斌这类骄傲的Omega他本想着敬而远之，而且是个哥，本来算是他甚至是完全不想熟悉的类型。

“哇听说你是釜山来的嘛？是一直住在哪里嘛？”  
“呀李在允，这个舞步可以来问我呀，这个我会的呀”  
“说起来在允呐，釜山也有很多我没吃过的东西我都很有兴趣呢，下次可以让我也尝一尝嘛”  
对着自己一个从釜山来的Beta，貌似这位总是有超乎想象的好奇和困惑。一开始只是觉得这人自来熟，只是没想到就有这么神奇的缘分，让李在允意外发现：金永斌貌似是个对性别防线完全没概念的人。  
emmm，也不是说缺乏常识的地步，只是大概是93年生的自觉，除了不自觉的撒娇外，这哥对着其他人总是一脸温柔地看亲弟弟的表情。而李在允在拐弯抹角问过金永斌对自己和其他人性别不同的观点之后，“Alpha和Omega的话易感期离远点就好了，对着弟弟们为什么要有防备心？再说了，在允不是beta嘛，我完全不担心啊”，金永斌说这话的时候笑得眉眼弯弯，异常温柔。

嗯，好像也没有什么问题呢  



	3. 【防线：40%】

有些巧的是，自从李在允和金永斌从练习生时期开始熟悉起来后，进入出道组准备搬入新宿舍，两个人又被命运牵在了一起——共用一个屋子，成为室友。  
毕竟也是住在一块的关系了，逐渐地，两个人也越来越熟悉对方的好恶和生活习惯。 “在允他呢，最喜欢吃的就是韩式料理”  
“哦莫，是给我拿的草莓牛奶吗？真的是我的贴心在允尼”

“呀永斌哥，这个冰淇淋不是说了最后一个要留给我吗！你怎么给路云了！”  
“啊...在允抱歉啊，路云那天看起来太累了就忍不住拿给他了，别生气嘛~哥赔你三天的烤红薯吧！”

金永斌身为队长总是太照顾队友不管自己也不是一两天的事，身为这么久的室友，李在允实在是习惯了不管做什么事的时候都会想到他。  
比如当他吃到了什么好吃的，他会想着，不知道金永斌现在又在吃什么凑活着改舞蹈动线——打包两份，回宿舍吃吧； 当他发现一部很合口味的电影的时候，他也习惯了看一半就会停下，想着跟永斌一起看就好了。

今天他剪了头发，看着微波炉镜面外壳反射出自己的样子，他心里有些想吐槽，果然不该找个小店子随便剪了完事，这看上去...真的跟没剪差不多。  
一转头刚好碰见来煮牛奶的金永斌，“呀在允，剪头发了吧？”  
“嗯？hiong怎么知道的？”  
“多明显啊，别小看我啊，我可是leader啊！”金永斌笑得意外得有些狡黠。

李在允有些感慨:金永斌啊，总是像这样能一眼发现自己的不同，这种时候阳光就会照进他的眼睛里，整个人都在发亮，他毫不自知还很坦然无谓的笑。  
呀金永斌，给我适可而止一点啊你！  



	4. 【防线：20%】

某天两个人一起在宿舍看电影的时候，李在允困得意识模糊，刚好看到电影里Omega洗漱完正在喷用于遮盖信息素的“隐水”的日常场景，“说起来，哥你的信息素是什么味道啊？”  
转头的瞬间对上兔兔队长明显是被突然惊吓到放大的眼睛，李在允陷入石化。  
一阵有些诡异的尴尬气氛突然蔓延，李在允立马转过头悔得一瞬间恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
就算两个人已经是这么久的舍友，也已经是公认的soulmate至亲，但这完全不代表这就能让他知道一个Omega的信息素味道啊，这可是别人的隐私啊隐私！李在允你怎么回事！怎么能大意到连最基本的礼貌都忘了呢！  
“哦？我还以为一起住了这么久，你一点都不好奇来着”金永斌说着慢悠悠坐起来，在舍友看不到的地方有些玩味地挑了挑眉“真的想知道？”  
——礼貌的话明显是该说不要吧......但是，真的好想知道啊，哥的信息素什么的。  
“啊...这个啊，其实”  
——说起来，这哥不是对因为我是beta完全不设防嘛，那就问问？哥应该...不会介意的吧 ——就算介意，我跟哥好好道个歉，哥总是那么温柔，一定会原谅我的！  
在内心里沉痛唾弃了自己三秒钟，李在允抬头对上那双充满温柔的眉眼答道，“想...”

这个人果然又笑成那样眉眼弯弯的样子，在沙发上重新躺好张开双臂，“一咯哇”。李在允很想说哥你现在这个姿势不太对意义不太好，但介于这人毫无戒备心的历史，倒也就故作平常地抱了回去。  
金永斌控制着李在允鼻子边的颈后腺体发散了点信息素，在李在允闻起来若有若无地仿佛更像是香水一样。“哇，虽然这么说真的很奇怪，但哥你真的是很好闻的类型呢”李在允自然地感慨了一句，“但感觉是没闻过的味道呢，哥你自己知道是什么味道吗？”  
“是吧，是很好闻的味道吧” 金永斌边说边轻轻拍了拍弟弟的后背示意人放开听他讲话，“......但是有闻过的人都说不知道怎么形容，就有点尴尬，不过反正出道也是要用喷剂的，大家都闻不到，后来也就不怎么执着于这个了”

原来是这样神秘的味道啊，李在允有些餍足地嗅了嗅空气中残余的味道。  
虽然是不太应该轮到自己关心的事......但果然会比较在意，有谁闻过哥的信息素呢。  
==END== 

后面有个小番外，算是金永斌视角的补充内容吧


	5. 【防线：-20%】

金永斌其实已经不太记得他第一次看到李在允的时间了。但从他第一次从简历上找到这个人的时候，他就知道  
——李在允，或许会是他最合适的选择之一

Omega的性别诚然会带来些许不便，但在医学已经发展到如今的地步，对骄傲而自信的Omega金永斌而言，找另一个Omega显然不是很理智（当然对方应该也会觉得他脑子有病），可能会对他职业生涯造成不稳定的Alpha显然也不是什么合适的选择，只有Beta，一个从本能上足够理性又强大的beta才不会互相拖累。

计划只是计划，一开始本着“既然都是要教人，不如顺便多关照下这个人生地不熟的孩子不也挺好”的普通心态也没什么变化。毕竟那时也没真的把人太放在心上，金永斌也只是在分内偶尔会多带点妈妈做的料理带给李在允一起吃，或者是拉上他一起打发下无聊的放假日了事。  
但计划也总是赶不上变化。  
每次面临宣布出道组成员前，公司总是一段氛围紧张的时段，大部分这个时期的练习生除了练习课程之外，空闲时间总是有意无意避免见到其他人。不过这跟他倒没什么关系，93年生又是二次准备出道的金永斌趁着老师给舞团的孩子放假理理心绪，拉着几个同为“大龄”的练习生，加上当时还不知道是未来队友的金仁诚，提着一打饮料一起上屋顶晒太阳。 他们这个年纪，再被公司放弃，就真的该放弃爱豆的梦想了。 几个人在开玩笑说些有的没的时，一个平时关系还行的朋友突然很认真地对金永斌正色道“你知道李在允，就那个釜山来的比你小一岁的孩子，为了想和你一起出道，做得多夸张吗？”金永斌有些莫名，却看着好几个人都是点点头，似乎确有其事的样子，便好好问了问。  
“某一次我心情不好，跑出公寓打开楼梯的时候，李在允穿着睡衣对着天空念念有词说什么希望能跟你一起出道......”  
“.....明明是个大个子的vocal来着，大晚上的还在练习室苦练舞蹈，见到老师的时候总会问怎么才能像你练得一样那么好”  
“对啊对啊，我有次真的，真的意外听到他跟他妈妈打电话，叮嘱他妈妈去许愿的时候一定要让你和他都能出道，就算他晚点都行但哥是真的耗不起了什么的……”  
一阵风从公司的屋顶吹过，一阵虚无幻灭的冲动在金永斌心内将最后的防线彻底攻陷。

出乎意料又有些命中注定的，金永斌和李在允都出道了，而金永斌则毫不意外地依靠在练习生里的好口碑被公司选定为队长。  
身为队长，其实平时管孩子还是够累了；但说到当队长的隐性便利——想内定舍友跟经纪人报备一下就可以，拍团综公司方面当然也会多少听下他的分配意见等等......这么多这么多的巧合，有运气的成分，但怎么会没有他的设定在里面呢？

不过总之，  
李在允一直都是这个样子，对他不设防的样子。  
这样就很好了。

**Author's Note:**

> ——永斌有些腹黑的形象来自于我非常执念他说自己“一半是天使，一半是恶魔”的形容和我个人对于AB血型人的好奇，不知道你是否会认同，但我真的很期待你的评论！  
> ——SF9第三个一位粗卡！


End file.
